(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a transportable recycleable refuse container assembly, in particular, a rolling covered container that is adapted to be rolled into and out of an enclosure area, where a door enclosing the enclosure is connected to a cam assembly that automatically opens the covering of the container in response to opening of the door of the enclosure, and automatically closes the covering of the container in response to closing the door.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional refuse containers are known to have manually opened and closed lid coverings along with rollers to facilitate the transportation of the container. Containers of this type are used both in the home and in work environments, and are commonly used to store refuse to be later disposed of or recycled
A common disadvantage found in the use of this type of container is that one or more containers are needed to store the separated refuse to be disposed of and the refuse that is to be later recycled. In both the home and work environments, a separate container is required to store disposable refuse and recycleable refuse, and often still further containers are required to store different types of recycleable refuse such as aluminum and glass. Providing a separate container to store the separate types of refuse presents the problem of the containers occupying a substantial portion of the space available in the home or work place where the containers are kept.
The transportable recycle container assembly of the present invention overcomes the above disadvantages of the prior art refuse containers by providing a rolling recycle container that is capable of being subdivided into a multiple of separate interior compartments to store separated refuse that is to be later disposed of or recycled. The transportable recycle container assembly is also provided with an enclosure area into which the container is inserted to remove the container from the work area in the home or work place where the container is kept. The door or doors that permit access to or enclose the enclosure area are provided with a linkage mechanism that automatically opens and closes the hinged lid of the container in response to the respective opening and closing of the door or doors of the enclosure area containing the container.